LUMINA
by Wolf-G-Wine
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang Putri dari sebuah Clan yang bernama Lumină, seorang barbie girl juga, diincar oleh Clan Foc, bahkan di celakakan oleh Clan Foc. Akankan Sungmin bisa lepas dari incaran Clan Foc ? Siapakah Kyuhyun di dalam cerita ini ? .. A JOYCouple Fanfiction / The ending is KyuMin or JungMin ? / RnR Please. WineDaughty is hacked by Someone.
1. Chapter 1

**SHINING AND PRECIOUS**

**Author :**

**WineDaughty**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin  
ChoKyuhyun  
Kim Jungmo  
Lee Sungjin**

Genre :

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rating :**

**T**

**~oOo~BARBIE GIRL~oOo~**

"Wah, benar-benar mirip boneka barbie ya." Decakan kagum itu terus terdengar sepanjang etalase toko yang memajang pemandangan kegiatan seorang 'barbie' di dalamnya.

Rambut panjang pirang, bibir tebal memerah, mata bulat besar, hidung mancung kecil,pipi tirus dengan tonjolan rahang yang berisi, badan ramping, kaki dan kaki jenjang. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa dia hanyalah gadis dari kalangan biasa saja hidup dengan sederhana dan...sendirian.

Malam itu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, 'barbie' itu masih harus memajangkan dirinya di dalam etalase kaca berukuran 5 meter kali 5 meter itu dua jam lagi . Membosankan ? Tentu. Dia menghabisakan separuh malamnya hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh di dalam kotak kaca tersebut.

TRASH!

Lampu tiba-tiba mati, gadis 'barbie' itu terliahat panik di dalam etalase kaca tersebut.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Kebakaran dari arah timur!" Semua orang yang tadinya berkumpul di depan etalase barbie itu kini berlarian meuju ke arah barat.

Mata indah sang 'barbie' membulat saat melihat kobaran api itu merambat dengan cepat mendekat ke arahnya, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di etalase kaca yang tebal itu berharap manusia yang berlarian itu, kobaran api makin mendekat asapnya mulai memasuki lubang ventilasi etalase membuatruangan itu penuh dengan asap, sang 'barbie' semakin panik dan terbatuk-batuk, rasanya sesak. Sakit. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, kesadarannya mulai tergerus dan...

PRANG!

Seseorang membawanya keluar dari etalase itu namun dia tidak sanggup meski hanya membukakan matanya saja.

**~oOo~BARBIE GIRL~oOo~**

Nah prolognya segitu aja dulu, maadnya ini bener-bener lagi nge-stuck gabisa mikir apa-apa, jangan lupa reviewnya karna saya membutuhkan masukan dari semuanya.

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**LUMINA**

* * *

**Author :**

**Wolf-G-Wine**

**Cast :**

**x) Lee Sungmin  
x) Cho Kyuhyun  
x) f(x) Luna  
x) Lee Dong Hae  
x) Kim Young Woon  
x) Kim Kibum**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rating :**

**T  
Warning :**

**Genderswitch, TYPO(s),GJ, Fatasi acak-acakan, Romance engga so sweet, Alur kecepetan, Ide amburadul.**

**Summary :**

**Lee Sungmin adalah seorang Putri dari sebuah Clan yang bernama ****Lumină, seorang barbie girl juga, diincar oleh Clan Foc, bahkan di celakakan oleh Clan Foc. Akankan Sungmin bisa lepas dari incaran Clan Foc ? Siapakah Kyuhyun di dalam cerita ini ? .. A JOYCouple Fanfiction / The ending is KyuMin or JungMin ? / RnR Please.**

**WineDaughty present...**

* * *

~oOoLUMINAoOo~

* * *

"Itu orangnya tuan." Laki-laki dengan tubuh atletis yang dibalut oleh kemeja dan tuxedo abu-abu itu menoleh saat seseorang –yang bisa dikatakan pembantunya berbicara tentang seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan di trotoar.

"Apa kau yakin ?"

"Bertahun-tahun saya mengabdikan diri pada anda tuan, bertahun-tahun pula saya dan anak buah saya menyelidiki gadis itu, dia turunan terakhir Clan Lumină" Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya.

"Lumină? Mengapa matanya berwarna hitam ?"

"Keturunan terakhir dari Lumină sedang menyamar." Laki-laki berbaju rapi itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Clan Vânt ?"

"Sulit bagi hamba untuk menemukan mereka, Clan Vânt sangat pandai dalam menyamar dan menyembunyikan identitasnya. Terebih lagi, Clan Vânt jumlahnya kurang dari dua puluh namun lebih dari sepuluh, itu yang membuat kami kesusahan untuk mencarinya."

"Temukan mereka sebelum Clan Gheață mendahului kita menemukannya." Laki-laki itu berbalik dan pergi.

**~oOoLUMINAoOo~**

Namja berkulit pucat itu berjalan pelan dengan masker dan topinya, musim panas ini sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dengan sebuah titik terang dimana dia harus menemukan sekutunya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di sebuah etalase barbie, memperhatikan gadis dengan gerak-gerik indah itu, lampu sorot memenuhi ruangan etalase itu, membuat rambut sang barbie lebih terlihat bercahaya.

Hembusan angin kering yang ringan di musim panas menubruk kulitnya yang pucat, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis barbie itu dengan saksama, perlahan dia mulai merasa kulitnya panas, dan saat ia menoleh, kobaran api sudah membumbung tinggi menuju kearah gardu induk listrik.

"foc ?" laki-laki itu berlari menuju arah kebakaran.

TRASH!

Lampu disekitarnyapun padam, dia masih berlari menuju kobaran api itu, dia berhenti saat telinganya dengan samar-samar mendengar seseorang berbicara "dia akan pingsan sekarang, kau pecahkan kacanya lalu ambil dia dan masukkan kedalam mobil." Seketika laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Gelap, dia tidak bisa merasakan siapapun yang ada di sana, awan gelap itu menyelusup diantara partikel-partikel udara yang renggang.

Retina biru matanya menangkap samar sebuah cahaya putih yang dia yakin hanya orang itulah yang memilikinya.

PRANG!

Dia memecahkan etalase yang rapuh itu dan langsung membawa orang yang ia cari menuju ke mobil yang ia bawa.

**~oOoLUMINAoOo~**

"Akh~"

Gadis cantik itu mencoba untuk duduk meski merasakan sakit di saraf kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Suara halus itu membuyarkan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Eo, ini dimana ?"

"Di rumah sakit, Lumină." Gadis itu menoleh cepat saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti dokter ini.

"K-kau siapa ?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Banyak yang menginginkanmu, tapi tenanglah aku tidak sejahat apa yang kau kira, suatu hari kau akan tahu siapa aku." Gadis yang masih shock itu terduduk lemas.

"Baiklah, cukup sebutkan namamu dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Cho Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar mau mendengarkan kronologi kejadiannya, Lumină ?" Gadis itu menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku Lumină karna itu terlalu berbahaya."

Cho Kyuhyun itu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Lantas aku harus memanggilmu dengan panggilan apa ?"

"Lee Sungmin."

**~oOoLUMINAoOo~**

Kini Lee Sungmin menempati rumah barunya, bukan rumah baru, lebih tepatnya rumah Cho Kyuhyun. Kali ini ada beberapa orang yang menamakan dirinya Clan Vânt yang memiliki retina berwarna ke abu-abuan.

Ada sekitar lima orang yang di rumah ini, Lee Donghae, Luna dan Lee Young Woon yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai bagian dari Clan Vânt, Kim Kibum yang merupakan Putra Mahkota Clan Gheață dan Cho Kyuhyun yang entah mengoleksi semua mahluk mirip manusia yang ada disini untuk apa.

"Jika kepalamu kembali sakit kau bisa pergi ke kamarku." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sungmin merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, dia seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dia lupa tempat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan manusia itu.

"Sungmin eonni, kajja, aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu." Luna menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar baru Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Sungmin eonni, Kyuhyun oppa sangat baik pada kami." Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Jinjja ? Sebaik apakah dia ?"Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur yang langsung berhadapan dengan Luna yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Dia layaknya malaikat, menyelamatkan kami, Clan Vânt dari amukan Clan Foc yang mengintai, bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan uang yang banyak untuk membagi-bagi contact lens keabu-abuan kepada anak sekelasku. Dia benar-benar melindungiku." Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung.

"Apa kau benar-benar Clan Vânt ?"

Luna tersenyum manis, sangat manis. "Ya, aku turunan terakhir Clan Vânt, bersama ke dua belas sepupuku yang berhasil kabur dari peperangan antara Clan Foc dan Clan Gheață. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib ayah dan ibuku, apakah mereka masih ada di Viz Fantezie atau tidak. Tunngu, kenapa unnie tahu Clan Vânt ?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kalung dan merubah matanya menjadi bercahaya putih.

Luna menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Fiică de Lumină ?" Luna menghirup Oksigen sedalam-dalamnya saat Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Sulit untuk menyadari kalau aku adalah seorang Fiică de Lumină. Bahkan aku ingin mengulang semuanya, mengulang waktu agar aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang Putri sebuah kerajaan dan tidak memiliki bandul kekuatan Clan"

"Eonni, hidupmu diinginkan di dunia ini, tidak seperti aku." Sungmin menoleh saat mendapati Luna berkata hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Maksudmu ? Tidak di inginkan seperti apa ?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku adalah anak dari Concubină, Concubină de Primăvară."

"Tak ada yang disalahkan Luna, Tak ada salahnya kau menjadi anak dari seorang selir, kau tetap menjadi anak biologis dari raja, kau tetap akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari raja sebagai ayahmu."

Luna tersenyum saat Sungmin memeluknya hangat.

**~oOoSHINING AND PRECIOUSoOo~**

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ! Kenapa di rumahmu tidak ada satupun makanan, eoh ?!" Sungmin berteriak dari dapur sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kulkas.

"Ada apa ?" Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup memakai baju kasual dengan training putih dan kaus lengan panjang, kesannya seperti err.. sexy.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun menguap lagi.

"Aniya, tadi ada apa kau berteriak ?" Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kenapa tidak ada bahan makanan di rumahmu ? lalu setiap hari kau makan apa eoh ?" Kyuhyun meletakkan punggungnnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku seorang dokter jadi aku makan di kantor saja, atau memesan fast food saja."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus anak-anak angkatmu ?"

Kyuhyun meneggakkan badannya.

"Anak...angkat ?"

"Ne, Kibum,Luna,Donghae dan Ahjussi Youngwoon ?"

"Geurae jika aku appanya maka kau ummanya."

"Aish aku berbicara serius." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aigoo, mereka tidak tinggal disini, mereka hanya mengunjungiku saja tadi siang."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'KRIUUUKKK'

bunyi perut Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu."

"Tidak, kita makan diluar saja. Pakai mantelmu dan kita pergi."

**~oOoSHINING AND PRECIOUSoOo~**

Mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti di Dongdaemun. Waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, namun jalanan itu masih ramai dilalui oleh pejalan kaki yang menghabiskan waktunya.

"Ja, turunlah terlebih dahulu, aku akan memarkirkannya."

Sungmin turun dari Audi R8 milik Kyuhyun, dia berdiri sendiri disana, tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Eonni, eonni adalah barbie di Fashion Barbie World itu kan ?' Sungmin menoleh melihat seorang anak gadis yang melihatnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Eh, ne~."

"Kyaaa, eonni tahu, taman-taman sekelasku kagum padamu, oh iya namaku Park Ah ya, eonni bolehkah aku mengambil foto denganmu ?"

"Ming ayo pergi." Sungmin hampir terjatuh saat tangan Kyuhyun menyeretnya pergi.

"Oppa. Kau kasar sekali pada eonni barbie, kasihan dia." Kyuhyun menjongkokan badannya menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak SMP yang tidak begitu pendak sebenarnya.

"Mau apa kau ? Aku sudah lapar dan manusia berambut putih ini akan mengantarku makan."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin pergi ke sebuah kedai yang menjual Soondae Bokkeum.

"Ommonim, aku memesan dua soondae gopchang."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan tanpa berbicara apapun, hingga datangnya soondae gopchang, bahkan hingga makanan itu habis mereka hanya diam.

Kyuhyun merasakan hal aneh di sekitarnya, aura panas yang menyebar di tengkuknya kini.

"ming kajja." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membayar dua porsi Soondae Gopchang itu seharga 24.000 Won.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat siluat hitam seseorang yang tengah membelakangi mereka, Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik Sungmin menjauh dari sosok itu.

**~oOoSHINING AND PRECIOUSoOo~**

**To Be Continued**

Update kilat sehari kelar meskipun pendek nyehehe~

Nih kalo ada yang bingung tentang apa yang di omongin di atas.

**Clan Lumină (Cahaya) : Clan ini adalah salah satu Clan imajinasi dari empat Clan imajinasi yang tercipta, Clan ini merupakan Clan yang bijaksana,suci,berbudi luhur dan ramah.**

**Clan Vânt (Angin) : Clan ini merupakan Clan yang damai, pintar, Clan yang paling sedikit penganutnya.**

**Clan Ghea****ț****ă (Es) : Clan ini merupakan Clan yang dingin, pintar, damai dan Clan yang menentang ke angkuhan dari Clan Foc.**

**Clan Foc (Api) : Clan ini adalah Clan yang paling angkuh,serakah,pintar dan suka berperang, Clan ini yang paling tidak bisa damai.**

**Viz Fantezie : Dimensi yang didalamnya terdapat keempat Clan, tempat keempat Clan hidup.**

**Kamus-SAP**

**Fiică**** de Lumină : ****Fiică**** (Putri / anak raja) , ****Lumină (Cahaya) ~ Putri Cahaya**

**Concubină**** de Primăvară : ****Concubină**** (Selir) , Primăvară ( Musim semi) ~ Selir Musim Semi.**

Jangan lupa RnRnya terima kasih~~~~~~


End file.
